The Doctor's Sister
by RedHasNeverLookedSoBeautiful
Summary: The Doctor's sister was long gone, died fighting cyberman on behalf of the human race. But if she's dead who is the woman with two hearts and a strange obsession with fezzes.
1. Serilda

_**My first fanfic so please go easy on me**_

**Okay this is the point were I'm kinda supposed to do a authors note but I seriously don't know what to write….. 5 reviews for the next chapter**

No POV

The Doctor was upset and Amy had noticed. "Doctor are you alright?"

"Um... Yeah just today's a sad day for me"

"Why what's today?" Rory asked while coming to them

"It's the anniversary of the last day I saw my sister"

"You had a sister?" Amy asked

"Yeah, she was a warrior of Gallifray, the only girl in the whole army. They wouldn't let her in at first….. Then she knocked all 1674 men unconscious in 18 minutes" he said sadly while taking a picture from his pocket of a young maybe 20 year old girl with long brown hair and actual crimson eyes- that looked a bit like a red sun exploding. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a lot of amour; under her chest plate you could just see a rusty red jumper. She was carrying a large plasma gun in her right hand and you could just see a tattoo of random symbols over her collarbone "That was took the last day I saw her" the Doctor continued

"What was her name?"

"Serilda, meaning armed warrior woman"

"What happened to her?" Rory asked

"She went off to defeat some cybermen on earth, all the others came back but she didn't. Then the time war started…. Anyway how about London 14th century" obviously trying to change the subject

"Okay" Amy agreed there was the wheezing and just as the TARDIS materialized River appeared

"So where are we going?" she asked

"London 14th century" the Doctor replied

"Is he alright?" she asked Amy

"Sad day for him" she replied

"Oh"

"Everyone outside now" the Doctor shouted while herding them out

"DOCTOR!" a female voice shouted, then a girl with long waist-length dirty blonde hair and vibrant topaz eyes came a hugged the Doctor, and the Doctor actually looked like he knew her

"You've changed" she said to the Doctor in Gallifreyian (is that the language they speak?)

"So have you" he replied still in the same language

"How many times?"

"10, you"

"6 most of them blonde, you been a ginger yet?"

"No"

"I have"

"No need to brag about it"

"So, what you doing here?"

"TARDIS brought us here"

"Oh, so who are the people staring at us?"

"Who"

"You know, the dopey looking guy, the ginger, who you're probably jealous of, and the woman that's got a plasma gun that doubles as a blowtorch in her pocket that are standing next to a blue police box a.k.a you're TARDIS"

"There my friends, and how did you know about the gun?" he said while walking towards them

"Warrior"

"So who are you?" Rory asked the stranger

"The names Serilda, of what was the 18th Gallifray warrior fleet"

**Dun dun dun**

**Not exactly a cliff-hanger but who-well. Just to say that whole conversation with the Doctor and Serilda (I know it's a kinda weird name, but it does actually mean armed warrior woman) was all in Gallifrayian (if that actually is the language they speak). Um…. That is all **


	2. Creepy, old, abandoned tomb, lets go!

**Hi I'm back which means all you lovely people out there reviewed I would like to give thanks to:**

**BTRloverXxX**

**EleventhdocAmy**

**Anonymous**

**Dontstopbelieving123**

**And anonymous reviewer**

**For reviewing. **

**Now here is chapter 2**

Serilda POV

"You mean you're the Doctor's sister?" Amy asked

"You have a sister? Why wasn't I told about this?" River asked

"I will answer in order, Amy yes I am the Doctor's sister, River you weren't told about this because he thought I was dead" I said turning to the Doctor "You seriously under estimate me sometimes"

"But how did Rory and Amy know?" River asked

"Doctor had a break down or something like that" Amy answered "so we got the truth out of him"

"Wait how did you know our names?" Rory asked me

"Call it a warrior's hunch, anyway creepy old temple that archaeologists keep on going into and never return, want to check it out?"

"Always" the Doctor simply said, and I led the way to the temple "Seri" he said using his nickname for me

"What Theta"

"Why didn't come back with the others?"

"Cybermen were coming at us, everyone else being the scared little prissys' they were all ran and left me on my own, luckily I had gold dust on me"

"Wait a sec; did you just call him Theta?" Amy asked

"Yeah" I and the Doctor/Theta said in unison

"Okaaay, why?" Amy said as we arrived at the temple

"Coz that's real name, only I am allowed to call him there was a guy who was round 21 standing at the entrance. The Doctor showed him his physic paper to try to get us in- it didn't work though. I showed hi m a card and he let us though. There were creepy statues everywhere

"Why didn't my physic paper work, and how did you get us in"

"I don't know why your physic paper didn't work and I have a card" I said "this was built by the Aplans, think it's a tomb for them"

**Sorry it's a bit short just wanted to update**


End file.
